isecrets on movie night without Carly
by lauraingallswilder
Summary: what's the secret? where's Carly? why's Carly not at movie night? it's Carly,Freddie, and Sam's 10th grade year Carly doesn't have any clue about the secret that's mean hid from her even Spencer is hiding it from her
1. Chapter 1

iCarly Series

It's the first day of Sam, Carly, and Freddie's 10th grade. Sam, Carly, and Freddie all agreed they would meet each other at school ,as they need last year too. All three best friends were nervous, but they had nothing to be nervous about. When they all got there, they figured out they didn't have anything nervous about. After the school day was over, Freddie went to Carly's apartment to see Carly's brother, Spencer while Sam and Carly stopped at the Smoothie Shack.

''Hey, Spencer.'' Freddie said as he walked into the Shay apartment to see Spencer working on a sculpture of a large smoothie cup filled with a peach smoothie.

'' Hey, Freddie. What's wrong?'' Spencer said as Freddie and Spencer sat down at the kitchen table eating oranges.

'' I'm over my crush on Carly. And I like---well, love---.'' Freddie replied.

''You love who?'' Spencer questioned him.

''Sam.'' Freddie admitted.

''But you two are always fighting.'' Spencer said.

''I know and I just started liking--- well, loving Sam this summer.'' Freddie admitted.

''But you two fought over the summer.'' Spencer replied.

''I know that's just because I don't want Carly to find out. She would freak out if she knew, and that's why you have to promise not to tell her or Sam. I want to tell Sam on my own timing, one day when the time is right.'' Freddie said seriously.

''I promise.'' Spencer said sincerely

'' Hey, Freddie.'' Carly said as she came up and went upstairs.

''Well, I got to go take a shower.'' Spencer said.

''A shower what for?'' Sam said.

''I got my best ideas when I'm wet.'' Spencer said excited.

''Hey, Sam.'' Freddie said with a simile.

''Hey, Freddie.'' Sam said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

''We better go upstairs to plot for ideas for iCarly on Saturday night broadcast.'' Freddie replied.

Freddie and Sam went upstairs. As they went upstairs Sam just could not believe she had feelings for Freddie. Then it hit her and Freddie, they have feelings for each other. But how would they tell Carly? And how would they have be officially together, because face it they've always faught with each other 24/7 but now they need to confess their feelings for each other; but not now it's too soon and early.

''Hey, you guys. It took you two long enough to get up here. Long enough for you two. Like long enough for two friends relize their feelings for each other.'' Carly laughed.

''Yea.'' Sam and Freddie tried to laugh as they stared at each other.

''We came up with a lot of ideas for our next iCarly.'' Carly said as the three walked down stairs.

''Yea we did.'' Freddie replied.

''So, who are you two going with to the school dance next month.'' Carly said as they all sat down.

''Um, no one.'' Sam said sadly.

''Why not?'' Carly asked.

''I like someone and I just started liking him---he's smart, cute ,funny---and anyways I'm not going to some stupid dance.'' Sam replied.

''O, how about you Freddie?'' Carly asked.

''No one. I just started liking someone too---she's pretty, smart, funny--- and dances are stupid I'm not going.'' Freddie replied.

''O, that's cool. I'm not sure if I'm going or not then.'' Carly said sadden her best friends weren't going to the dance next month.

'' Carly, don't not go because we aren't going, you go have fun.'' Sam told Carly.

''I don't have anyone to go with.'' Carly said sadly

''Why don't you go with Jeremy.'' Freddie questioned Carly.

''Jeremy?'' Carly questioned.

''Yes, Jeremy---green eyes, brown hair? He likes you!!!'' Freddie screamed.

''I know who he is but he likes me?!'' Carly said with excitement.

''Yes.'' Freddie replied.

The following day Carly, Sam, and Freddie are at school. Freddie and Sam get Carly and Jeremy talking to each other and especially about the dance, which was now moved to the upcoming Friday, and now people are in search in dates.

''So, Carly, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?'' Jeremy nervously asked.

''I would love to. It's going to be so much fun!'' Carly exclaimed.

The Friday has finally come. Carly just left for the dance, and Spencer went to the market to buy some materials for his next project and would spend the rest of the night in town as well would Carly; and they would return around 10:00 p.m. tonight. It was now 6:30 p.m.; Sam and Freddie just ate dinner. They ate the delicious cut of potatoes in the oven with melted cheese and butter on top. Then when they had finished eating they went down to sit down to sit on the couch to watch a movie, _17 Again._ The movie cut to commercial, because they bought it on demand.

''I got to tell you something---.'' Sam and Freddie both said as they stared at each other.

''You got first, Freddie.'' Sam stared at Freddie deep in his eyes as he stared back.

'' Sam, I think you wanted to tell me this. But Sam, I love you.'' Freddie said.

''You do? I love you too.'' Sam replied.

''Really?'' Freddie said happily.

''Yes, I noticed that you felt that same for me as I do you. But we can't tell Carly.'' Sam said scared.

''I know. I don't think we should go out just yet. I think we need to wait awhile. We shouldn't hide it from Carly. She'll be really angry if we did.'' Freddie said.

''Yeah that's probably true. But I'm not going to stop liking you because I haven't told Carly. Because I love you. I have feelings for you, Freddie. We'll tell her once we think it's time to tell and we can be officially going out then.'' Sam replied.

''And we can not tip her off that we have feelings for each other, but I did tell Spencer. And that does mean we can't kiss each other. But we can start doing more things together.'' Sam said with a happy face.

''Yes, we do need to start hanging out more. And maybe it won't surprise Carly too bad but it can't tip her off. Like tonight we didn't tip her off.'' Freddie said.

''It's 9:52 p.m. Carly and Spencer's going to be home any second.'' Sam said.

''Should I go home?'' Freddie asked.

''No.'' Sam said as Carly and Freddie walked in.

''Hey, you guys.'' Carly and Spencer replied.

''Hey.'' Sam and Freddie said.

''How was your date with Jeremy?'' asked Sam.

''It was really good. He asked me out for tomorrow night to go to the movies and I want you guys to come.'' Carly begged.

''Okay.'' Sam and Freddie replied.

''What movie are we seeing.'' Sam asked.

''Bandslam.'' Carly replied.

''Are we going to eat anywhere after the movie.'' Asked Freddie.

'' Yea, we are. At Wendy's.'' Carly replied.

''I love that place.'' Sam said.

''I can not believe you two, you've had your PJS on since 6?'' Carly laughed.

''Yup.'' Sam replied.

''Movie night without me?'' Carly replied.

''Yup.'' Freddie replied.

''What movie did you two watch?'' Carly said.

''17 again.'' Sam replied.

''That's just not fair. I got dressed up in my pretty dress and you two get in your PJS and watch a movie.'' Carly joked.

''Well, we had no where else to go or anything else to do.'' Sam said.

''Was the movie any good?'' Carly asked.

''Yep. It sure was. You missed a good movie and a fun night.'' Freddie said.

''Well, it's time for me and Freddie to go home.'' Sam said.

''Yea, it sure is.'' Freddie replied.

''Okay, bye, goodnight! See you two tomorrow.'' Carly said with a yawn as they closed the door.

''Bye, Sam.'' Freddie said staring into Sam's beauty.

''Bye, Freddie. Night.'' Sam said looking into Freddie's eyes.

**THSX!FOR READING WILL PICK UP ON CHAPTER 2 ON THE NEXT PAR WHICH IS ON THE NEXT DAY! AND REMEMBER REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE FOR THIS ICARLY SERIES WHICH I JUST HAVE STARTED!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

iCarly series

Sam was walking out the door as she hears and phone rings. She sees that it's Freddie.

''Hey sweetie.'' Sam said sweetly.

'' Hey, sweetheart.'' Freddie said with a smile.

'' Are you at Carly's yet?'' Sam asked.

''No, I'm waiting for you.'' Freddie said politely.

''How sweet. I'm on the way upstairs.'' Sam said.

''Okay bye.'' Freddie said as they both hung up their cell phones.

''Hey, Freddie.'' Sam said.

''Hi, Sam. You look very pretty today.'' Freddie said as he complimented Sam.

'' Thanks. You ready to go inside?'' Sam questioned.

''Sure am.'' Freddie said as they went inside Carly's apartment.

'' Hey, Carls.'' Sam said as she saw Carly.

''Hey Sam, Freddie.'' Carly said as she saw her friends.

''Are you two ready to go the movies?'' Carly asked.

''Yeah, we are. Where's Jeremy?'' Freddie asked.

''He's going to meet us at the movies.'' Carly replied.

''O, okay.'' Freddie said.

''You ready to go ,Carly?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, lets go.'' Carly said as they walked out the door.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly walked to the movie and met Jeremy there waiting for them. Then Jeremy purchased the tickets to see Bandslam for the four. The four went into the movie theater and sat down waiting for the movie to start which was in, 10 minutes.

'' So, are you two going out?'' question Jeremy.

''No.'' Sam and Freddie replied.

The movie came on and they four watched it. The movie was over, then they walked outside of the movie theater, and the four walked to Carly's apartment. The four changed in their PJS.

''So, what do ya'll want to eat?'' Carly asked.

''Hotdogs.'' Sam and Freddie replied.

''Jeremy?'' Carly asked.

''Hotdogs sound good.'' Jeremy replied.

''Hey, Spencer, you want some hotdogs?'' Carly asked Spencer as he came into the room.

'' Yeah, that sounds good. How was the movie?'' Spencer questioned.

''It was good.'' Carly replied as she put the hotdogs on.

''Hello.'' Spencer said as he answered the door.

''Would you like to buy some peach lip gloss?'' a lady asked.

''Sorry, but no.'' Spencer said.

''We do!'' Carly and Sam yelled as they ran toward the door.

''Okay, that's $3 each which adds up to $6.'' The lady said.

''Spencer!'' Carly yelled.

''Okay, fine here's $10.'' Spencer repied as he handed the money to the lady as she gave him the two tubes and then she took off.

''Hey, wait you owe me $4! Spencer yelled.

''I can't believe her.'' Sam replied.

''Well, at least we got our lip gloss.'' Carly replied.

''Hotdogs are ready to be ate.'' Spencer said as he brought the hotdogs stacked up on a tray to the couch.

''What movie should we put on?'' Carly asked.

''How about that movie, Sydney White?'' Sam asked.

''That sounds good.'' Carly replied.

''I'll put it on.'' Freddie said as he bought the movie off of demand.

''These hotdogs are so good, Carly.'' Sam said as she stuffed them in her mouth.

''Yeah, they are.'' Freddie complimented.

''Thanks!'' Carly said happily.

The five watched the movie till it was over. They then started to talk among themselves.

''Well, it's about time for iCarly.'' Freddie replied as the three stars went upstairs.

''Okay we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'' Freddie said as they went live.

''I'm Carly. And I'm Sam.'' Carly and Sam said.

''Well, first up we're going to show you guys how to not to drink a smoothie.'' Sam said as they poured a peach smoothie on each others faces. Then they went through the show doing all the different things.

''And last we're going to show you how to not make a teacher love you. It's Sam's special.'' Carly said.

''Like be late for class everyday or do this!'' Sam said as they poured paint on each other.

''And that's what you do to make your teacher mad.'' Carly said.

''Okay that's all the time we have and remember don't eat off the floor.'' Sam replied.

''And don't drink blue paint for blueberry juice.'' Carly said.

''Bye!'' Sam and Carly said as they went off air.

''Good job, guys!'' Freddie said.

''Well, I got to go downstairs to see Jeremy. You guys coming?'' Carly questioned.

''Well, I go to go home. Sorry Carls.'' Sam replied.

''Yeah, I go to go too.'' Freddie said.

''Okay, well, I guess bye. See you two tomorrow.'' Carly said as they walked downstairs.

''Bye.'' Freddie and Sam replied as they closed the door, walking outside the apartment complex.

''So, you want to go hang out?'' Freddie asked.

''Yeah, What do you want to do?'' Sam questioned.

'' How about go get a smoothie at Smoothie Shack ?'' Freddie asked.

''I would love too. I love smoothies.'' Sam said as they walked toward Smoothie Shack and went in toward the counter.

''What will it be?'' the worker asked

''Sam?'' Freddie asked.

''Peach.'' Sam replied.

''2 peach smoothies.'' Freddie said.

''Here you go.'' The worker said as she handed them to Freddie and Sam. Then Freddie and Sam sat down and began to drink their smoothies and talk.

''Sam?'' Freddie questioned.

''Yea, Freddie.'' Sam replied.

''I really like you. And I've been having some much fun with you.'' Freddie replied.

''Me too. But Carly would have a cow---no she'll have a barn if she found out we liked each other. But we're going have to tell---but not now.'' Sam replied.

''I know. Well, for now we're just going have to hang out---then when the time's right we'll tell her.'' Freddie said.

''Well, it's getting late. We better go.'' Sam said.

''Yea, we better.'' Freddie said as they walked outside and went opposite ways to their houses.

Freddie went to his apartment to go inside then Carly came outside of her apartment to see him.

''Hey, Freddie, where have you been?'' Carly asked.

''Just hanging out.'' Freddie said nervously.

''With who?'' Carly asked.

''No one really. I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed.'' Freddie replied.

''Me too.'' Carly said.

''How your date go?'' Freddie asked.

''It went well.'' Carly replied.

''That's good. Night.'' Freddie said as he went inside and Carly went inside her apartment as well.

''Night, Spencer.'' Carly said.

''O, hi Carls.'' Spencer replied.

''What are you working on?'' Carly questioned.

'' A sculpture of cans.'' Spencer replied.

''O, cool, well, night.'' Carly said as she went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

iCarly Chapter 3

Sam is on the couch at Carly's apartment watching tv while Spencer and Carly went to Burger King to get something to eat for that night; then Freddie walks in.

''Hey, babe.'' Freddie said to Sam.

''Hey, there.'' Sam replied.

''What are you doing tomorrow night?'' Freddie questioned Sam.

''Nothing. Why?'' Sam replied and question.

''Well , I'm wondering if you would like to go to the, _New Moon,_ exclusive showing tomorrow night with me?'' Freddie asked.

''Yes! I would love too.'' Sam said excitely.

''Okay, I'll meet you there at six.'' Freddie said.

The next day Carly was at her apartment around five o'clock; and she heard knock on the door and she went to answered the door.

''Zach Martin! What are doing here? I though you went on the,_ S.S TIPTON,_ cruise?'' Carly questioned.

''Yea, I am but were docked her in Seattle for the next three days.'' Zach replied.

''O, okay. But what are you doing here?'' Carly asked.

'' I wanted to see you before we left; and I want to take you to the,_ New Moon,_ exclusive showing?'' Zach asked.

''Yes, I'd love too but I have to get ready, is that okay?'' Carly asked.

''Of, course its okay.'' Zach said.

''Good, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes.'' Carly said.

Carly went upstairs to get ready then came back down. Carly straighten her hair and puffed her bangs. Carly was wearing a long sleeve blue basic tee with a black spaghetti strapped self bra top. She had on dark blue jeans with black knee high boots on; Carly had her make-up fixed dark. Carly and Zach left and went to the showing and went ans set down in the theater in the middle 3 rows higher than Sam and Freddie.

''Freddie?'' Sam wanted to get Freddie's attention as the movie was starting.

''Yes, Sam.'' Freddie asked.

''I know Carly isn't going to like us going out but I'm ready for us to be a couple as in girlfriend/boyfriend. Can we? Like tonight.''

Sam asked.

''Yes. I've been waiting for you to say that and we can finally seal the deal with a kiss.'' Freddie said happy.

The movie was about over.

''Carly.'' Zach said as he leaned in.

''Yes.'' Carly said.

Zach leaned in and started to kiss Carly and Carly started to kiss him too. The two kissed for about 5 minutes.

''Sam.'' Freddie said.

''Yea, Freddie.'' Sam replied.

''The movie is about over. Do you want to kiss?'' Freddie asked his girlfriend.

''Yes.'' Sam said excitely.

Freddie and Sam kissed over and over compassionately. As Sam and Freddie were kissing the movie ended and they were not aware. Before the movie had ended Carly texted Sam and Freddie and told them Zach and her were girlfriend/boyfriend. Carly and Zach were coming out of the theater as they saw Sam and Freddie compassionately making out.

''Sam, Freddie.'' Carly screamed.

''Carly!'' Freddie and Sam said surprised.

''What the hell do you think you two are doing. Your kissing!'' Carly said.

''Well, we're fell in love this summer and now tonight we've officially became girlfriend/boyfriend.'' Freddie said.

''We were going to tell you tonight but we had to seal the deal with a kiss.'' Sam replied.

''But you two have always fought.'' Carly said.

''Well, have you noticed since this summer we haven't.'' Sam said.

''Well, no.'' Carly said.

''Carly, come on don't get upset. Its not wrong to be the boyfriend of someone you love.'' Freddie said.

''Okay, fine. I just have to get use to you two kissing each other.'' Carly replied.

The four went home together and to Carly's apartment.

''O, man I just got a text from the ship employees and they said they're changing plans and leaving tonight, Carly.'' Zach said sad.

''Well, I love you Zach.'' Carly said as they kissed then he left.

''Spencer, guess what.'' Sam asked.

''O, come on you guys told him you two liked each other and not me.'' Carly said sarcastically.

''Me and Freddie are boyfriend/girlfriend.'' Sam said.

''I'm so happy for you guys.'' Spencer replied.

Spencer went and answered the door as it got a knock at it. While Spencer did that Sam and Freddie kissed.

''Alex Russo!'' Spencer said yelling.

''Spencer, I've missed you so much and I see I shouldn't rejected you so many times.'' Alex replied.

''Your sorry you rejected me! Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?'' Spencer said with hope.

''Why of course, Spencer.'' Alex replied as the two kissed.

''Are you moving back next door?'' Spencer asked.

'' No, but I will be living on the floor below this.'' Alex replied.

''I'm so happy with that news.'' Spencer said to his girlfriend.

''I see, I guess Sam and Freddie are girlfriend/ boyfriend.'' Alex said.

''Yup and Carly and Zach Martin are girlfriend/boyfriend.'' Spencer said.

''Aw, that's so sweet.'' Alex said.

''And these three relationships became official today.'' Spencer said.

''Wow, today must be a special day.'' Alex said.

''Yup, it must be pretty lucky.'' Spencer said.

''Well, I better get downstairs to my apartment to do some homework and help the family unpack.'' Alex replied.

THE END. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS.


	4. Chapter 4

iCarly Chapter 4

Zach Martin is back on the ship cruise which he attends for school with his brother Cody and their friend Bailey and London. Also Mr. Moseby is the headmaster on the ship too.

''Zach, your back. Where've you been?'' Cody asked his twin brother.

'' Just exploring Seattle.'' Zach replied.

''And?'' Cody said as he knew he would get a answer.

'' Got a girlfriend.'' Zach said smiling.

''Who?'' Cody asked.

''Carly Shay.'' Zach said happy.

''O, she's really pretty and funny.'' Cody said.

Cody and Zach then stopped taking and went amoungst their business on the ship.

''Zach Martin!'' Miley Stewart yelled.

''Miley, what are you doing here?'' Zach asked.

''Well, my dad thought I should attend this cruise for awhile. You know to explore and make some new friends and just to have fun. Hmm.. I see there's a cruise dance tonight.'' Miley replied.

''Yeah, there is. Wanna go with me?'' Zach asked.

''Yes! I would so love too.'' Miley said happy.

''Hey, Bailey?'' Cody asked.

''Yes, Cody.'' Bailey replied.

''I was wondering since your not going to the cruise dance tonight if you would like to you know go with me?'' Cody asked.

''Aw, Cody I think that sounds like so much fun! Thanks so much for asking me.'' Bailey said.

It is now time for the cruise dance, and its around 8:45 p.m. and the dance is about to end then everyone will then go back to their cabins and go to bed.

''Zach, you've gave me one of those best nights of my life.'' Miley said.

''Really? Well, lets make it even better.'' Zach said as he kissed Miley.

''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Zzach asked Miley.

''Zach, I would love too.'' Miley said as she kissed Zach.

''Bailey.'' Cody said as he kissed Bailey.

''Yes, Cody.'' Bailey said with a smile on her face.

''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Cody asked nervous.

''Yes, Cody. O, I would love to be girlfriend. Yes,yes.'' Bailey said screaming.

''Hey, guys. Guess what.'' Cody said to Miley and Zach.

''What.'' Miley replied.

''We're girlfriend/boyfriend now.'' Bailey replied.

''That's amazing. Zach and I are boyfriend/girlfriend now too.'' Miley replied.

''Zach.'' Cody said to his brother.

''Cody.'' Zach said with his teeth together and his eyes widen.

''Well, bye you girls. I think we better get to bed.'' Cody said as they departed with the girls and went to Zach's cabin.

''Zach, I just can't believe you.'' Cody said angrily.

''What do you mean.'' Zach said.

''Zach, don't act as if you don't know. Cheating on Carly with Miley!'' Cody screamed.

''O, that.'' Zach said.

''Your going have to tell them the truth.'' Cody said.

'' No, I'm not. I'm going to be the boyfriend of the two and any others to come.'' Zach replied as Cody left.

Back in Malibu Lily and Oliver are at the Stewart house waiting for Jackson and Robby Ray to come back home with the food from Sonic.

''Lily, I have something to confess to you.'' Oliver said.

''Whats that?'' Lily asked.

''I'm in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same way for me but I got to get this off my chest. Do you feel the same or not? Don't lie to me. I want to know the truth.'' Oliver questioned Lily.

''Yes, I do feel the same.'' Lily said as Oliver kissed her.

''So, I guess we're now girlfriend/boyfriend.'' Lily said as Oliver kissed her again.

''It sure does. But we better text all our friends and tell them.'' Oliver replied as they both texted their friends.

''They all said that's so sweet and cute.'' Lily said.

''I'm glad we're not hiding this from them.'' Oliver said.

''Me too.'' Lily said as Oliver kissed her.

While they are kissing, Robby Ray and Jackson walk in and the drop the food with their mouths hanging open. As soon as Oliver and Lily find out they've came back and walked they stop kissing and jump off the catch.

''O, my god.'' Jackson said.

''You two kissing.'' Jackson replied.

''Would one of you two like to explain.'' Robby Ray demanded.

''Well, I confessed to Lily I like her and she confessed she likes me and..'' Oliver trailed off.

''And we kissed and now we're girlfriend/boyfriend. And we've already told all our friends including Miley and they're all okay with it.'' Lily finished what Oliver was trying to say.

''Mr. Stewart, please don't be mad.'' Oliver pleaded.

''I'm not mad. I just didn't expect to come home ands expect you two to be…'' Robby Ray trailed off.

''Kissing.'' Lily finished his sentence.

''Yeah, that. But its great you two are going out.'' Robby Ray replied.

''Yeah, I guess so. It is. Finally you two don't have to do that bickering who gets to go to the Hannah Montana concerts.'' Jackson said.

''Jackson, you know what.'' Lily threatened.

''Hey, hey, now. That's enough you guys. We're all friends here; and friends don't fight with friends, right.'' Robby Ray asked.

''No, I guess not.'' Jackson replied.

''Carly.'' Sam said.

''Yeah.'' Carly relplied.

''You'll never guess whose guess staring on iCarly Friday night.'' Freddie said.

''No. Who?'' Carly said excitely.

''Sonny Monroe.'' Sam said screaming.

''From Sonny with a Chance?'' Carly asked.

''Yes!'' Sam said excited.

''OMG.'' Carly said.

REMEMBER REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN A FUTURE CHAPTER. IN CHAPTER 5 SONNY MONROE WILL BE IN IT AND SO WILL JAKE RYAN AND MAYBE OTHERS.


End file.
